To Submit
by AhumbleHalofan
Summary: The Wheel of Time turns using the lives of men and woman as thread. After the failed attack on the Black Tower by the Aes Sedai, a recently raised Red Sister will learn what it truly means to submit.


**I of course have no rights to the Wheel of Time series. What I write here is simply my imagination taking flight. **

**Also I'm rather sad to see the death of the community that this fiction is posted in. I wish more people would take the time and write something interesting.**

**As of right now I consider this a VERY rough draft. I have plans to post the complete story on Adultfanfiction...where you can read it in all it's uncensored glory. When I'm finished with it of course.**

* * *

><p>Yùhuŏfén-shēn, Aes Sedai to the Red Ajah screamed her frustration at the top of her lungs. The silence of the woods and the crunch of the gravel road she walked was all that greeted her. If anyone had been around to hear, they would have all learned an Aes Sedai's calmness was only skin deep. After only being recently raised, barely a month before, she along with fifty of her own sisters had been dispatched to the so-called Black Tower. Their orders had been to gentle every man they found, but that had failed miserably. She along with all of her sisters had been shielded and then <em>bonded<em> to the filthy men that worked the tainted _saidin_.

Now weeks later, she along with several specially selected sisters had been told, by Lemai and Desandre, to achieve cordial "relations" with their Asha'man captors. Each them had been selected specifically because of their beauty and the relative youth of their specific captors. Yùhuŏfén-shēn knew very well the why of her orders, but that didn't mean she would have ever grown to the enjoy them. Ever since they had discovered that the tainted bond rendered them unable to disobey a direct command, a plan had been hatched.

_Blood and bloody ashes_, she thought. _Weeks of dealing with that man's kisses, those patronizing games of stones, laughing at those terrible jests, and those blasted long night walks with more of his stupid chatting and it's all ruined. Utterly destroyed! All because I couldn't stifle a blighted laugh!_

Yùhuŏfén-shēn well remembered the oddity of her Asha'man's smile when she entered his home tonight. The laughter, so rare to escape his mouth, had jumped from his lips with ease as the night wore on. The usually stony face with its youthful beard had nothing but smiles for her as they shared a meal and chatted by the man's solitary fireplace. The bond only gave a sense of trepidation and excitement. She should have known then, what he had intended.

She had believed that her Domani heritage had prepared her for the entirety of her task. In its own way, it had. Some of her mother's lessons hadn't been forgotten and she had made the necessary changes to her dress; making sure it hugged her hips and showed off enough tan bosom to entice, but remain modest. Unfortunately her lessons on how to speak to men, how to feel their breath and pulse, had faded with the years. Despite her handicap the Asha'man had proven very amendable to her companionship.

If anything as the weeks had worn on and the rest of her sisters had been met with distrust and outright failure, Yùhuŏfén-shēn was the only one to have a modicum of success. She played her part and laughed at his stories and smiled as often as she knew she should. The pressure from Lemai and Desandre had grown as time passed; until they had finally outright told her to consummate the "relationship" she had developed with her blasted captor. After that, they were certain the man would be malleable enough to any of Yùhuŏfén-shēn's requests. Like letting her freely channel.

The idea of ever dealing with a man in that aspect of life made her stomach flip upside down and want to spew its own acid. Yùhuŏfén-shēn did not like men. She hated them as a matter of fact. After learning of her ability to wield the One Power she had rushed through her village to find the man she had once believed she would marry. His scorn and cries of her being a foul Witch had ripped her open. From that moment forth she had sworn to never trust another man with her heart. It was only a short time later, upon entering the White Tower that she had also sworn to join the Red Ajah.

Now as a harden believer in the foulness of men's souls and their obsession with rutting, Yùhuŏfén-shēn now found herself being forced to submit to a man's twisted desires. It had only happened the night before and the act itself had been easy enough to instigate. A simple bat of the eyelashes there, a twist of the hips here and the man had practically been sniffing up her skirts. It hadn't hurt that she was sending as many lustful feelings as could through her forced bond. She had quickly extinguished the lamps that lite up his home and he hastily scooped her up in powerful arms. From there it had all been a blur of motion as he fumbled with her dress buttons and quickly pulled her out from the safety of its confines.

She could still remember the howl of pain she released as his fearsome tool did its unholy work. The memory of the entire event still brought goose bumps to her skin. She still felt a phantom of his muscular hands pressing apart her untested thighs. The memory of his wild black chest hair against her own sensitive breasts still made her want to scratch.

For the briefest moment through the bond Yùhuŏfén-shēn shared, she thought she felt what must be a golden nimbus of love resonating from the man she was submitting to. Such thoughts were quickly dismissed as her own wishful thinking. For men, love couldn't exist, there was only lust. All she felt as that long night wore on was a towering mountain of heated lust and passion that didn't end till he spilt his seed into her violated womanhood. Afterwards she fitfully slept the rest of the night with his arms draped across her belly; the pain of her womanhood the only company.

Immediately Yùhuŏfén-shēn stopped her forced trek back to the captured Aes Sedai barracks and leaned heavily against a nearby oak tree. The memory of her womanhood's abuse from the night before was all the excuse it needed for it make a painful twinge. For all her ability to ignore the cold, the damp, and oppressive heat, Yùhuŏfén-shēn was unable to completely ignore the pains of her own body. It didn't help that it was a helpful excuse to not return to the barracks and by extension the patiently waiting Lemai and Desandre. Both of those powerful woman would not be pleased to learn of the complete failure that had occurred this night.

The totality of Yùhuŏfén-shēn's failure made her want to gnash her teeth and stomp her feet in a fit of rage she knew only children would delve into. She had only made one mistake and everything else had come crashing down. With a single stomp of a slipper covered foot she resumed her march back to the sister's barracks.

At the oaken door she hoped belatedly that maybe Lemai and Desandre were both asleep.

_Maybe they've gone to sleep, thinking I'll be spending another night with that man pumping away._ She thought.

As Yùhuŏfén-shēn opened the door as quietly as she could; she found, to her displeasure, both Lemai and Desandre with their shawls wrapped snugly about their necks. Both woman had the ever present Aes Sedai expressionless face. Their own ageless eyes were both directed squarely where she stood.

Ducking her head low Yùhuŏfén-shēn could only wait for the inevitable bombardment of questions. Lemai, her fellow red, was the first to speak.

"Yùhuŏfén-shēn." Said Lemai, her tone inviting, filled with confidence. "You are back earlier than we expected. I trust that the Asha'man proved at least partly malleable to your hand?"

"He did not," Yùhuŏfén-shēn stated dully. Already preparing for the storm.

"By the Light girl," came the authoritative voice of Desandre. "What do you mean he didn't?"

"He said no." She stated again, feeling the humiliation.

"It doesn't matter Yùhuŏfén-shēn." Lemai spoke reassuringly.

"It does matter, Lemai!" Bickered Desandre. "If that man says no now then this whole plan has been for naught!"

"It doesn't matter Desandre." Said Lemai, her voice patronizing. "Because there are many more nights ahead and Yùhuŏfén-shēn can continue to work on the man. It's only a matter of time before she has the fool wrapped around her fingers."

"He never will be." She murmured.

There was a noticeable air of silence that fell at her words. She could feel both Desandre and Lemai trying to pierce her own skull with the intensity of their gazes.

Slowly Lemai spoke up again. "Explain Yùhuŏfén-shēn. What do you mean?"

As if a dam were breaking, frustrated tears spilt down her nose onto the wooden floor below.

"He asked to marry me!" She screeched. "He asked to marry me and I laughed! The shadow take him, but I laughed!"

"Surely you meant it to sound joyful?" Questioned Lemai.

"By the Light Lemai!" She exclaimed, looking up and meeting her fellow Reds eyes. "You know very well what I meant. He did too. He knew the moment I opened my mouth. He could feel it through that shadow blighted bond. He knew I would rather kiss a Mrydrall then marry him."

At Yùhuŏfén-shēn's pronouncement there was another much deeper silence than before. It stretched for so long Yùhuŏfén-shēn began to notice the other ageless faces that had come out from their respective rooms to see what the source of the sound was. To a woman, each of them had a disapproving frown plastered across their faces. She knew exactly what they must all be feeling. Because she was unable to place the good of their group above her own dislikes, they were all going to be stuck unable to channel, surrounded by men who could go mad at any moment.

Slowly Lemai spoke her tone once again filled with traces of hope. "Are you so sure he knew? Did he send you away? Was he angry?"

Yùhuŏfén-shēn couldn't help but smile a little at the questions; she knew their answers well. "He most certainly knew. I can still feel his anger Lemai; you would not believe the weight of a single mans rage. It's as if there is a mountain in the back of my head waiting to crush me to dust."

Quickly she swallowed some much needed saliva and continued on the tirade that had slowly built up on her commanded march back to the barracks. "You should have seen his face Lemai. He was all smiles and bashfulness and then he asked. I could feel how fragile his hope was and my own revulsion couldn't be hidden. I couldn't help but laugh and then his face changed. I can feel him, even now. He's so angry. All he did was tell me to leave and I was more than glade to."

Once she finished Yùhuŏfén-shēn was surprised to find that her own chest with its barely hidden bosom was heaving; some unknown feeling having burrowed into the center of her chest. She didn't have a name for it, but it was heavy and leaden, making her own heart beat seem a chore.

"I see then." Somberly spoke Desandre. "Very well. It's obvious your Asha'man is no longer an option; we will simply have to find another."

Without a backward glance both Desandre and Lami turned around and walked slowly back to their shared room with hands firmly clasped behind their backs. As both woman left, the other ageless faces that had turned out to investigate disappeared by ones and twos until Yùhuŏfén-shēn was left alone.

Once every ageless face disappeared and stopped their silent judgment, Yùhuŏfén-shēn picked up her skirts and walked quickly to her room; with as much Aes Sedai dignity as she could manage. She was one of the few sisters that had been assigned a room to herself. The isolation now was welcomed as it prevented any more unwanted questions.

Without any preamble, quickly opened her door and closed it just as suddenly. The single bed with its tattered sheets and mattress of itchy straw was a welcome sight. The unadorned walls had a single lamp that provided some small illumination. As she quickly disrobed and climbed into the uncomfortable bed of straw she finally allowed herself to closely examine the tight bundle of emotions that was the Asha'man she was bonded to.

She closed her eyes and concentrated; she felt again the mountain of rage that was the Asha'man. Even now the man was still awake and his rage undiminished. As she laid there with the light of a single lamp slowly dying the man's emotions began to seem less single minded. Granted there was that incredible rage still running its course, but there was a whole host of others. Some were obvious and there were others she had no word for.

Beneath the shear rage and anger there was a steady –and growing- undercurrent of sadness. Further down this emotional well she felt an overflowing sense of disappointment and longing. It reminded her too pointedly of the stories she heard concerning woman who were stilled. Quickly she pushed further into the deepest recesses of emotion the bundle had to offer. There she found something she wasn't expecting. It was the same feeling she initially believed she felt before; the night she submitted to that vile man's wants.

The golden rays of love were no longer clouded by the pain of the man's weapon. She mentally basked in the emotion. It seemed all the hurts and troubles of the world no longer mattered so long as that feeling coursed through her veins. It filled and warmed her the way newly risen sunlight did on the earliest of mornings.

Slowly Yùhuŏfén-shēn, as she reveled in this newly discovered emotion, became aware of an approaching coldness. The feeling of golden sun light baking her skin began to fade, as slowly, ice began to encapsulate this golden emotion. To Yùhuŏfén-shēn's growing horror the ice wasn't just covering the shining warmth of love, it was consuming it whole. Even as she tried to find a safe refugee within the light of love she found herself consumed. A wave of icy bitterness crashed into her; its waves rolling over her like a thunderhead.

* * *

><p>With a start Yùhuŏfén-shēn woke up to the dark walls of her barracks. The memories of her dream slipping slowly away, even as she clutched desperately to hold on to them. Within mere moments only a vague impression remained and even that began to fade.<p>

Quickly she became aware of a faint light slipping beneath the gaps and holes of her door. There were odd muffled voices most of them high pitched and obviously feminine.

_Are they having another argument? _Wondered Yùhuŏfén-shēn.

She still remembered the initial shouting matches that popped up every moment the Asha'man disappeared after they were first captured. For the first few days it almost seemed a group of alley cats instead of Aes Sedai were being held in the barracks.

Grumbling to herself, mildly wondering the time, Yùhuŏfén-shēn pushed her feet out onto the cold of the barracks and began to fumble around blindly, looking for her fallen dress. Feeling the once immaculate silk rub the tips of her fingers, she quickly drew it back and began to clumsily pull it up.

With a sharp bang of door meeting solid stone, light flooded her dark room; for a moment blinding her. Once she was able to see, she immediately wished she couldn't. Directly in front of her was the last Asha'man she wanted to see. The first Asha'man she ever met near the black tower. The Asha'man whose emotional bundle of raw rage made itself painfully known, Sádico.

Dressed in his usual unadorned black woolen coat, the gold-and-red Dragon and silver sword collar pins seemed to glint ominously in the light. Sádico was young, with pale skin and an unlined face, his usually unsmiling visage had an even harder frown than usual. It was almost painful to remember how she had coerced smiles and laughter from the man's unyielding face.

The moment Yùhuŏfén-shēn met her Asha'man's eyes the bundle of rage nestled in the back of her head gave a powerful spike. She knew instantly that the man's anger at her scornful laughter hadn't abated a since notch.

"I told you." Came the angry voice of Lemai. "It is far too early for her to be…awake…" As Yùhuŏfén-shēn saw Lemai's face peak into the room her voice trailed off.

"She is awake now, Witch." Sádico said roughly.

A feeling of shock coursed itself up Yùhuŏfén-shēn spine at the man's words. The man had always been polite when he spoke and he had always referred to the captured Aes Sedai as Sedai; that was only so long as they referred to him as Asha'man. He had never used Witch to refer to a single one of them.

"You are not needed here." Sádico spoke again.

For a moment Lemai looked quickly at her and she nodded her head. She could handle any man, even if they could channel. With a graceful node of own, Lemai withdrew and walked away.

Taking two large strides Sádico quickly entered her room and without a single movement on his part, the door shut with a resounding bang. Unbidden she shuddered at what that must mean. Before, the man seemed to have easily picked up on her initial discomfort with his channeling and seemed to go out of his way to not channel in front of her. That was so rare among Asha'man, it was practically unheard of.

With a very undignified start Yùhuŏfén-shēn realized her dress was barely up to her waist and that man could easily see the barely opaque shift she wore underneath. While the man had seen in far less, that did not mean she would be comfortable in the nude around him, ever. She hurriedly drew the dress up and didn't even bother with the back buttons.

With as much Aes Sedia calm as she could muster she flattened the front of her skirt and waited patiently for him to speak. She would not be the first to speak in this contest.

"Tonight you will join me for a meal, again. I expect you to be at my door before the sun has set." Without another word Sádico turned around, his coat fluttering as he spun.

Just as he reached for the frayed rope that served as her door handle he turned around one last time. "Be sure that dress shows more bosom. If you are going to attempt to seduce me again put some effort in."

Without another word that vile, disgusting, sexually obsessed man left her room. The spike of lust she felt from the bond was impossible to deny; it left her red faced and humiliated.

Unable to disobey a direct command, Yùhuŏfén-shēn swiftly pulled the unbuttoned dress from her shoulders. Even as the loose material gathered on the floor, she immediately knelt down and pulled a tiny sowing kit from beneath her bed.

As she withdrew needle and thread, her mind worked as hard as ever to find some way of salvaging the entire debacle of last night. With practiced ease she worked and cut around the talented lines sown in by teams of seamstresses.

_Will he force himself on me?_ She wondered, with an undisguised shudder. _Should I even resist?_

Rumors had already spread amongst the captured sisters, that some of the Asha'man they were bonded to had been overheard discussing the risks of such a venture. At the moment of her own capture that had been Yùhuŏfén-shēn's greatest fear. The moment she had felt the lips of Sádico's own grace her's, she tried to mentally prepare herself for the inevitable ripping of her dress, the lust crazed howls that were sure to follow, once she had been exposed.

Suddenly a knock on the side of her door drew her from less than pleasant thoughts.

"Yùhuŏfén-shēn?" Came the worried tenor of Lemai.

"Come in." She called, not taking her eyes off the dress.

With loud squeals of unoiled hinges Lemai entered, her feet sounding heavy on the wooden floor.

"What did he come to say? Was he giving you another chance?"

"I do not know sister." Said Yùhuŏfén-shēn.

_Maybe he will. _She thought.

"As that may be, tell me exactly what he said." Ordered Lemai.

Pausing her hands as they worked Yùhuŏfén-shēn looked up for a brief moment; trying to cobble together exactly what she had been told.

"He said I will dine with him again tonight…" She paused slightly and couldn't help herself as she licked her lips. "And that I am to make my dress more alluring if I am to have hopes at seduction."

She could feel the intensity of Lemai's own stare increase at her words. It felt as if the very air had grown heavy with the eyes of Lemai.

"So it seems he has no intention of lowering his guard then."

"Yes." She spoke. "I do not believe he will ever be more amendable to me than he was the night before."

From the corner of her eye she watched as Lemai nodded her own head. The Red sister quickly turned around, the faded red silk of her dress swishing as she did so.

"Then for your sake Yùhuŏfén-shēn." Spoke Lemai, her voice tinged with regret. "I hope he is gentle with you."

There is was. That was all Yùhuŏfén-shēn needed to hear. As a member of her own Ajah turned to leave, tears came uncontrollably to her eyes. They streamed down her cheeks and across her nose. She could feel her own snot bubbling up as she blubbered.

If Lemai spoke it so bluntly then she was certain what would happen tonight. The thought of what the weapon between Sádico's legs would do, made her weep all the harder. Unbeknownst to her the unyielding bundle of rage gave the briefest of falters.

* * *

><p><strong>Everyone loves to hear compliments so lay them on if you have any. If you don't please say what's wrong with the story and I WILL endeavor to correct it. <strong>


End file.
